Remnant History
Synopsis The Year is 2396. Mankind has fled Earth in search of a new home. The Remnant Star Cluster contains dozens of hospitable worlds and with mankind nearing on the brink of extinction, we make our last desperate stand against the universe. Timeline * *2008-REAL WORLD TIME *2028-"The death of Sol" is written, people start to question the fate of the sun. *2028-Olivia Sinclaire, the author of "The death of Sol" is assassinated and the world begins to believe her theories. *2100-3/4 of world population believes our sun is going to go supernova by the early 2300's. Work begins on getting us the hell out of here. *2180-The first working jumpgate is created, allowing us to move almost instantaneously through space, providing we have several linked gates. *2200-Mankind, now with some wicked space technology and the ability to terraform terrestrial worlds, sends out two ships named Pioneer and Hope to build jumpgates in the Remnant star cluster, where people hope to build new a new home(s). *2200-2260-Wars, death, famine and a lack of procreation cause population to decrease by 2.5 billion people, leaving 5 billion alive by 2300. *2280-Pioneer builds its jumpgate in the Coral planetary system and Hope builds it’s in the Safferon system, two of Remnants systems. *2280-Technology and people start moving to Remnant and making a new life there. *2301-The last of the people lucky enough to get on board the massive spaceships destined for Remnant leave Earth (around 1 billion people) and the jumpgate is closed. *2324-The solar system is destroyed in a fantastic supernova. *2300-2390-Humans settle into their new homes and seek out new ones. People begin to expand all over the Remnant star cluster. Although only about 800 million survived the trip from Earth, by the 2390s, there are over a billion people in the Universe. *2396(AKA 72 AE)-CAMPAIGN BEGINITH. The Death of Sol In 2028, a book entitled "The Death of Sol" was authored by a New Zealand physicist named Dr. Olivia Sinclaire. The name is pretty self-explanatory, but basically, the author claimed that Earth's sun, Sol, didn't have much longer to live. She claimed that what had been the general scientific opinion -that the sun was far too small a star to go supernova- was actually quite false, and even went as far as to suggest that perhaps scientists had known about this for quite time but were quickly silenced. Her biggest claim was that Sol would go supernova, not in a million, or even thousand years, but by the early 2300s. She claimed that if you looked closely enough at the suns activity, it would become clear to anyone that this was indeed the case. Of course, the few scientists who were aware of the book were quick to prove most everything in her book completely false. But when she died mysteriously, only a day before she was supposed to speak at a large conference, sales of "The death of Sol" skyrocketed and the ideas within it were brought into the public eye in a big way for the first time. A small movement of people, including some scientists, saw truth in Sinclaire's words and this movement grew into a much larger one. Soon people were questioning their governments, demanding answers, and governments were running out of ways to hide the truth. Mankind Unites By 2100, three quarters of the world believed that Sinclaire's work was to become reality and work began to find a new home. The space programs of the governments were all but completely gone, and so people turned to individual companies. For the next 200 years, the Earth saw the most drastic change it had ever seen. Humankind, with the imminent extinction of mankind, finally had a single goal to bring them all together. This isn't to say that people suddenly all turned into peaceful perfect creatures, but wars all around the globe came to a halt, people were worried about a much bigger problem now than killing their neighbour. Space technology made gigantic advances, while every other kind of research and development was put on a an indefinite stand-still. The invention of the first fully functioning jump-gate in 2180 rocketed space technology forward even further. Now mankind could send its ships between two or more of these gates, placed almost anywhere in the galaxy almost instantaneously transporting whatever you wanted. Astronomers were also fast at work desperately trying to find a new solar system that mankind could survive in. Terraforming technology was being built that could transform a moon like Saturn's Titan, into a rough, but hospitable place. Discovery of Remnant Finally astronomers found what could only be described as an oasis in the desert of the hundreds of millions of stars in our solar system. A star cluster, containing 5 planetary systems similar to our own solar system. It was named Remnant, because it was mankind's last remnant of hope. All we needed to do now was to build a jump gate that could connect our solar system to one of Remnants, and send over as many of the 7.5 billion people that lived on Earth as possible over there. With our best space-fairing technology, it would take a ship about 100 years to get from our system to the Remnant cluster. Two ships, one working as a backup, were sent as soon as possible, each bringing with it the technology to create a new jumpgate so we could instantly bring ships over to Remnant when the time drew near. The two ships Pioneer and Hope, were sent on their way by 2200, and mankind got to work constructing ships to send through the jumpgates. Apocolypse and Exodus Around 2220, fights that turned into wars broke out over earth when it became clear that only the rich or the lucky would be able to make it off earth. It was estimated that there would only be enough ships to transport just under one billion people built before 2300. By 2260, the population of the world, from war, natural death and simply because most people weren't procreating because it meant more competition, was down to just over 5 billion people. By 2280, the first jumpgate in Remnant was built in the Coral planetary system and was fully functional. Soon after, a second jumpgate, situated in the Safferon system was finished. Mankind began its great new journey. Terraforming technology was first through the jumpgates, and the first two planets were established; Focus, and Elysium. They were to be the human race's new home. Once these planets were fully established, the great movement began, just under a billion people made it through the jumpgates before Sol went supernova. The 4 billion left on Earth, who were too sick, old, stubborn or poor to leave, were witness to the most beautiful light show they had ever seen until they were wiped out in 2324. By the time people finally start pouring out of the titanic spaceships and onto Focus and Elysium, there are 800 million humans alive in the universe. While Focus thrives and its city, New Arcadia grows to ridiculous sizes, its sister planet Elysium falls into a constant war. Mankind begins to settle in its new hope and the great pioneering spirit is reborn. With 5 inhabitable (to varying degrees) planetary systems fairly close by, mankind spreads out. Each new planet or moon is a new scrap of hope for the future of humanity. The coral system is the first to really expand, and then the Safferon system. New jumpgates have been into 2 of the other systems and terraforming projects are underway. By 2390, the population of universe evens out at just over a billion, with almost a third of that population living in one city, New Arcadia, on Focus. Category:Remnant Category:Lore